


Something different

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Summary: This is gonna be a seires
Relationships: Horrorsansxaliza
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a seires

You realize something........... CHANGED

Prologue

First time was different toriel was nowhere neither was flowey they where dead i opened the door to snowdin......


	2. MY PRINCESS

Sans looked down at you with his red eyes you ate his hot dog there were no tricks this time he hugged you sans"I WON'T HURT YOU" sans"JUST PROMISE" sans"THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE" sans grabbed you and stroked your cheek "MY PRINCESS" you promise


	3. Protect

Sans happily took you into town taking great care no monsters harmed you you where safe the whole way..... until a monster attacked you while his back was turned sans was ANGRY he nearly killed he screamed at it, reprimending it for touching his beloved princess "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN HEAR ME J*CKASS" Horrified the thing ran away while sans healed his beloved


	4. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody's gunna hurt my princess.........NOT EVEN UNDYNE

Sans finally let you go on your way but.....HE FOLLOWED 

OH NO OH NO undyne found you you are running now she tripped on something (A BONE PERHAPS) he takes you out to the diner "HEY PRINCESS" "hi sans" "YOU HAVE BEEN DOING GOOD HUH(:". "HEY PRINCESS DO YOU REMEMBER" "remember what" "DO YOU REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME YOU FELL I WAS MEAN TO YOU THEN WASN'T ):" "yeah but i forgive you sans" ************************** ******** ******** ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********

You are fighting undyne it went..........HORRIBLY   
She has you on the ground about to kill you and then you hear her scream a sharp bone is piercing through her chest sans is behind her "NOBODY TOUCHES MY PRINCESS!!!!!!!" He was enraged now he leaped on to the fish woman and with his bone  
VICIOUSLY Ripping her apart blood gore bones going everywhere as he screamed and shouted at the queen in the end sans was done he looked at you covered in dust"HEY PRINCESS SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT HERE IS HER SOUL SO U CAN LEAVE"  
You say goodbye to sans"WHAT? GOODBYE? IM COMING TOO! I TOOK 1 OF THE SOULS SO I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE U"  
YOU TELL SANS THAT THE HUMANS WOULD KILL HIM "OH PRINCESS DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT I TOOK 3 SO I WILL BE TOO STRONG FOR THEM TO KILL IS'NT THAT COOL PRINCESS?" YOU NOD SLOWLY AND HE JUST GRINS AND HUGS YOU THEN ABSORBS THE SOULS.......................................... 

.P.S.  
(Whant more? After ?)


	5. Surface

Sans and aliza Hand in hand crossed the barrier sans looked different now his axe was stronger now he was her height now he was content that he was able to be with her no human would take her from him**********************************  
***************************************************************************************************  
The two walked into town needless to say the townsfolk were horrified the only one who got too close would never get close to anything again. The folk belivd that sans had kidnapped her.............................................................................................  
*30 DEAD BODYS LATER* none attempted to "rescue" aliza again the last one sans killed he hissed at "AND DON"T YOU DARE GET NEAR MY LADY AGAIN" aliza was sans's little princess now and no one dared doubt that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i will

**Author's Note:**

> Whant more?


End file.
